Ninja Turtles and the X-Men
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: With a war between mankind and mutants is looming, it's up to the Ninja Turtles and the X-Men to prevent it! However, it's getting more complicated when Shredder and the Foot Clan get involved in the thirst for revenge against their ninja master, Master Splinter!
1. Day of X-Posure

**The crossover story of Ninja Turtles and the X-Men.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles or the X-Men. All I own are my OCs.**

**Author's note: Hello, everyone and welcome to my new story! The name is TheGreatGodzilla in case some of you don't know me. And this story is one **

**of what I'always been dreaming about until the X-Men's popularity ****began to decreased and reputation were being tarnished by the events such as **

**the cancellations of the X-Men's series like X-Men: Evolution and Wolverine and the X-Men, which resulted in me making decision to not ****watched **

**whatever that related to X-Men until a year ago, when I watched the movies versions of Days of Future Past and Apocalypse and reviving my likeness **

**in the X-Men back. Plus, when I heard that Marvel Studios ****planned to bring them back home, it expanded my desire to see the X-Men back in actions again. **

**And of course, I know that they succeeded in bringing them back because that is the public knowledge. However, it is ****a bit disturbing than they will not **

**appeared for at least five years. That, I can take because rushing them into the MCU will not make any good. But what I cannot take is that there is no **

**news about the new ****animated series of X-Men at all! This, I WIIL NOT TAKE! And yes, I heard the potential in reviving the show from the 90's but **

**that's not ****good enough for me. To me, it has to be either or even both, X-Men: Evolution ****and Wolverine and the X-Men. And now that I am filled with **

**the desire to ****see the X-Men back in actions and that I always dreamed of seeing the Ninja Turtles being part of their team, I decided to use both factors **

**as ****my motivations to write this story here. So please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1 Day of X-Posure

At Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, all of its rooms are empty because all of its students are having an important practice in their training room called

the Danger Room. Unlike many other times, however, this time, the Danger Room's light is off. The only place where the light is on is where a humanoid rat

in red kimono is sitting near a candle. He's one of the institute's teacher and his name is Hamato Yoshi, also known as Master Splinter. Right now, he's sitting

near the burning candle in the meditation form. Suddenly, he heard some movements around him in the darkness. So he responded by grabbing his staff on

his right. After a moment of nothingness, two shadowy figures jump out from the darkness to slash him with their katana swords. But the Mutant Ninja Master

responded fast enough by jump away with his staff and the candle, letting those two have their swords hit the ground. Suddenly, he hears the sound of object

is being swinged toward him. Once it's in the range, he uses his staff to hit it and with the light of the candle, revealing that the object is a tessen aka Japanese iron fan,

and send it back to where it came from. Distracted with the tessen, other four figures in the dark move in with their bo-staffs and nunchucks to hit the humanoid rat.

Those with the bo-staffs on his left while the ones with the nunchunks and a kusari-fundo are on his right. Once they're the range, they jumped in and unleashed

their weapons on Yoshi. The two with nunchucks turned them into kusarigama and throw them out to him while those with the bo-staffs are going to hit him from

the above. Although it seems unlikely to win, he managed to defeat his attackers by grab the chains of the kusarigama and throw their users to hit the other two on his left,

making them fall down to the ground. Suddenly, he heard the faint sounds of falling down from above. Soon, he jumps away to his right and let those two stab their sai

down to the ground. Seeing an opportunity as they're trying to pull their weapons out, he swipes them his tail, making them fall on their backs. Then, he hears the sounds

of footsteps are getting closer to him very fast from his left! It's those two with the katana again! But they are not the only group that are heading right toward him.

On his right, he also heard the sounds of footsteps as well. Unlike the other group, this group is made from three and from the look it, they're all women and each of them

carry a different weapon each. The first has a tessen, the other one has a a pair of tonfa while the last one has a pair of kunai in her hands. With both parties are heading

right for him on both sides, he has only one solution now. Fight them all! So he puts his candle down and ready himself for the incoming confrontation. Soon, both groups

arrive and the fight erupted. All of his opponents are dressed in black ninja uniforms with the blue mark X on their shoulders and only their eyes are shown from their

black masks. The two men with swords are tyring to slash the Ninja Master down but eventually ended up having swords locked with one another after he moved from

there to there swiftly. As they're trying to unlock their locked up swords, Splinter seizes the chance and kick them both in the faces, knocking them down. While the three

women are trying to take him down with their weapons. The one with a pair of tonfa and the one with a pair of kunai are trying to hit Master Splinter with their weapons

but just like the previous round, none of them hit him. To make things more interesting, he throws the candle into the air, making both of them instinctively look up.

Unaware of the incoming danger, both of them get hit in the back in one swing with the tail of the Mutant Ninja Master. As he's about to jump up to grab his candle,

a tessen flies out of nowhere and slice it in half, taking the burning part back to its thrower. Once the thrower received it, the candle's light revealed the tessen's thrower

to be a young woman with long red hair. And like the others, she's also wearing the black ninja uniform with blue mark X on the shoulders. With the candle in her possession,

she takes her mask off, revealing her beautiful face and blow the light away. Once the candle's light is blown, the Danger Room's lights activated a few seconds later.

With the lights are now on, they show the outcome of how things went earlier. Most of the attackers are lying either on their backs or the stomachs and groan out in pain,

except for the young adult female redhead with the tessen, who's still standing with Master Splinter.

"Well done, everyone."Said Master Splinter as everyone is getting up on their owns, take off their masks and put their weapons back into their sheaths.

The two with the katana are Hamato Leonardo aka Doorman and Kurt Darkholme aka Nightcrawler. The two with a pair of sai each are Hamato Raphael aka Griddex

and Scott Summers aka Cyclops. The two with the bo staffs are Hamato Donatello aka Mech and Jonathan Silvercloud aka Forge. The two with a kusari-fundo and

a pair of nunchucks are Hamato Michelangelo aka Turtle Titan and Robert "Bobby" Drake aka Iceman respectively. The other three young women are Jean Grey aka

Marvel Girl, whose weapon is a tessen, Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat, whose weapon is a pair of tonfa and Anna Maria Darkholme aka Rogue, whose weapon is a pair of kunai.

Once they all are on their feet, they quickly line up and sit down on their knees before Master Splinter to take his comments on them.

"I must say, my students. I am impress."Said Yoshi as he's standing before them.

"But Sensei, we don't even lay a hand on you! So how can you be-"Asked Scott but then, his sensei cuts him off.

"This training is not about how can you defeat me, Scott. It's all about how can you handle the situation without telling everyone you're a mutant."Said Yoshi

"Which we never get. At. All!"Said Anna

"Anna!"Said Kurt

"Ms. Darkholme, it seems you are either unaware or have completely forgotten about how much dangerous the situation in

the outside world is right now."Said Yoshi as he's walking back to Rogue, who is the head on the left side of the line.

"I know, Sensei. But being or not being ninjas, it won't make the MRD stop from going after us."Said Anna

"Yes, it won't. However, the basic of the ninjutsu can help you fight in the public without getting the MRD's officers' attentions. Not to mention that the advanced one

can help you in the fight against the others like Mister Sinister and his Marauders!"Said Yoshi and with that, Rogue looks down to the ground in shame for questioning

him about ninjutsu earlier.

"I'm sorry, Sensei."Said Anna

"It's okay, young one. You're forgiven."Said Yoshi and then the sound of the Danger Room's door is opened and a group of people walk in to meet them.

There is an African woman in her late 20's with long white hair in blue shirt, grey pants and black high heels, a bald man in late 40's wearing black shirt,

black pants, grey jacket, and a pair of Oxford shoes on the wheel chair, a muscular bearded man in late 30's in grey shirt, blue jeans and black shoes,

a large blue humanoid furry ape-like creature in black pants and brown vest, a Japanese teenage girl with dark hair with some blonde streaks in purple shirt,

dark blue pants, black jacket and green sneakers while another one is also a Japanese girl with black hair as well. However, she has no blonde streaks and

she's also wearing black shirt, brown pants and light blue sneakers. Their names are Ororo Munroe aka Storm, Charles Xavier aka Professor Xavier,

Logan aka Wolverine, Henry "Hank" McCoy aka Beast, Hamato Miwa aka Karai, Hamato Hana aka Slashuur respectively.

"Well, look who show up."Said Raph as he's glaring at his elder sisters.

"Unlike the rest of you, me and Hana are the best at this stuff."Said Miwa with a smirk.

"Not always, however."Muttered Leo

"What was that, Leo?!"Asked Hana in the mocking dangerous tone.

"Nothing, sis!"Said Leo innocently.

"And did you just dye your hair, sis?"Asked Mikey, gesturing to the blond streaks at Miwa's hair.

"Glad you notice, little brother. All inspired from Rouge's."Said Miwa

"Someone has a fan!"Whispered Kitty as she's nudging Rogue in the elbow.

"Quit it, Kitty!"Whispered Anna in annoyance.

"So Professor Xavier, how are their performances?"Asked Yoshi as he's turning to look at the other four adults.

"Just like the last time, it's an amazing performance."Said Charles

"But if you asked me, bub. They still have a lot to learn."Said Logan

"Logan! Most of them are just kids!"Said Ororo

"I know that, Storm. But if they ever faced... him. They're gonna need everything in the book plus their powers too."Said Logan

"Not this again, Logan. You and Yoshi are always worry about this. That madman is all the way back in Tokyo and you, Yoshi and Shen are here."Said Ororo

"But all it takes is one wrong move with the Mardies right on the news! And if he saw us on the TV, he will come! With Mardies at our backs or not."Said Logan

"Logan, not all mutants' fights with the MRD are international news."Said Hank as he's joining their conversation.

"Anything can happen, Hank. And when it happened, the kids might-"Said Logan but then Professor Xavier interrupted their conversation.

"Ahem! If I may have all of your attentions, please. I do not only come here to watched how my students performed their skills in the ancient Japanese martial arts,

but to also giving you a mission to bring the new recruits here."Said Professor Xavier and this causes all of his students to look up to him in excitement.

"Yes! Another recruitment!"Said Mikey as he raises his arms into the air out of sudden.

"Where do we go this time, Professor?"Asked Jean but then, she senses the hesitation to say it out loud from him. After taking a deep breath, he finally says it out.

"... Minato, Tokyo in Japan."Said Charles

"WHAT?!"Shouted Logan in shock and anger.

"Absolutely not!"Said Yoshi sternly to the founder of this institute.

"Yoshi, I know that you and Logan don't like this. But-"Said Charles

"I will not allow my sons, my daughters and my students to put themselves in danger just so that you can gain a few more students!"Said Yoshi

"That... sounds weird."Said Bobby but everyone simply just ignored him.

"Besides, Magneto and his Acolytes are supposed to take care of this! He always wanted more mutants in his country after all!"Said Logan

"And I wouldn't bring this up if he didn't contact us in the first place!"Said Charles

"What? What do you mean by that, chucks?"Asked Logan

"Magneto and his men cannot retrieve them, Logan. They've already tried but they've been outnumbered and almost got captured in the process."Said Charles

"Not quite a surprise. Seeing from the news all the times that the MRD always ended up being defeated by some members of Magneto's band."Said Logan

"So they do not wanted this hunt to end in Magneto's favor by...?"Asked Yoshi

"By deploy all available MRD's units in the entire prefecture on the special ward called Minato, blocking the targeting mutants from leaving

and preventing the Acolytes from rescuing them."Said Charles

"So that's why he contacted us? So we can either finish a job for him or being the distraction for the Mardies

while his men are rescuing the hunted mutants?!"Asked Logan and this is when Ororo has had enough.

"Ugh! How about we put on a vote? Who's in favor helping the Acolytes rescuing the innocent mutants in Japan, please raise your hand."Said Ororo as she's raising her

right hand. Soon, Professor Xavier also does the same and so does Dr. McCoy. Defeated, Logan groaned while Yoshi sighed. After that, they turned to look at their students,

who're still sitting on their knees.

"Fine... but if you all ever ran into that madman or his men. The only thing that you all will do is retreat! Understand?"Asked Yoshi

"Yes, Master Splinter."Said Everyone in unison.

"Good! Now, you all can go."Said Yoshi as he's walking away with the other adults. Soon, the teens and the young adults get up and go to ready themselves for the mission.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived in the hanger in their new but lookalike uniforms and in Karai's and Slashuur's cases, they wear masks made out metal instead of being

made of black pieces of clothes like the others and Slashuur's also wearing a hood as well. Once they're all in the hanger, they go into the black jet called the Blackbird

and leave the mansion via the secret entrance located under the tennis court behind the institute. In three hours, they arrived at Japan. When Minato, Tokyo entered

their sight, they all are completely astounded by its beauty. However, their moment of admiring the city is ruined when ten MRD's choppers come from the opposite direction

of them, from the west, and open the lights on the city. Down below, the MRD's trucks unloaded their officers, who are armed with laser blasters equipped with saws,

into the city. From the look it, it seems the entire Minato is under locked down and also seemingly being occupied by the MRD's forces at the moment. Suddenly,

an explosion happened and when the X-Men turned to look, they see a massive pillar of fire heading into the sky. This attracted both the MRD's forces and the X-Men alike.

Once the fire is gone, several blasts of electric balls randomly shoot out from its place instead. Some shots hit the MRD's choppers, electrocuting the engines and forced

their pilots to land the choppers. Lucky for the X-Men, they evaded all the shots in time. Arriving at the scene, they witness a fight between four teenage mutants and

a group of MRD's officers. All MRD's officers who're not yet knocked out are still firing on the young mutants with their blasters. However, all shots are being blocked by

a girl in a 10 ft. tall blue pisonic exoskeleton body armor. Then, the blue-haired girl in Japanese schoolgirl's uniform blasts electric rays from her hands to them,

shocking some of her opponents to unsconcious. Then, a boy who is on fire throws two fireballs to the MRD's truck, exploding it. Thus, sending it to hit behind three

MRD's officers, scattering them from where they stand and injuring them in the process. Then, a boy in red shirt, green jacket and blue jeans create two

basketball-sized air balls in his hands and throw them to the remaining MRD's officers. They landed right before them and explode. Thus, sending them away

for several meters. On the Blackbird, they X-Men are impressed with their skills.

"They got some guts!"Said Donnie/Mech

"I like that girl in red energy armor! She and I share the same kind of power."Said Raph/Griddex as he's pointing to himself with his right thumb.

"Can you contact them, Jean?"Asked Scott

"Of course, I can."Said Jean as she's placing her hands on her temple, concentrating on contacting them telepathically. In less than a minute,

her attempt ended in success and even learn their names. The boy on fire is Shiro Yashida, the blue-haired girl is Noriko Ashida,

the boy who can create balls of air in his hands is Hiro Sokuto and the girl in red psionic exoskeleton's name is Hisako Ichiki.

"_Hello, you four. Can you hear me?_"Asked Jean telepathically to them.

"_Who are you?!_"Asked Noriko back telepathically.

"_How did you get in our heads?!_"Asked Shiro back telepathically as well.

"_My name is Jean Grey. And my friends and I are here to help you four. If you let us, of course._"Said Jean

"_Where are you and your friends?_"Asked Hiro telepathically.

"_Up here, Hiro._"Said Jean and the four of them look up and see the Blackbird above them. However, their psychic conversation is interrupted when five MRD's trucks arrived

at the scene. As the MRD's officers are running down from their trucks, the four teenage mutants quickly flee from the scene to the other part of the city. Seeing them flee,

Storm quickly pilots Blackbird after them. However, six MRD's choppers quickly open fire on the Blackbird. Thus, forcing the X-Men to go the other way. However, the psychic

link is still remained with them.

"New plan! We need a portal!"Said Ororo

"I got this!"Said Leo and he uses both of his katana to draw the blue energies in front of him. Once completed, he hits it with one his swords. It goes through

the Blackbird's glass and form the glowing blue portal right before the jet. As soon as it was formed, the Blackbird quickly goes through it. In a few seconds later,

it appeared above the ports of Minato at Tokyo Bay. Seeing no MRD's officers around, the X-Men landed their jet on the ground near the harbor. But the minute

they take the step off their vehicle, three MRD's trucks arrive and one of them unloaded a mobile energy cannon while the other two unloaded their officers.

Then, the MRD's officers open fire on them as the energy cannon is charging up the officer that is operating in. Griddex quickly uses his power to create

the red psionic exoskeleton body armor to block the attack while also moving toward to them. With his psionic armor preventing the deep pink lasers from hitting them,

the rest of the X-Men scattered to the deal with the MRD's officers. Cyclops pressed on his visor and unleash optic blast on two MRD's officers, sending them to fly hit

the warehouse's wall. Storm flies up into the air summon the dark clouds as six MRD's choppers are heading toward to her and the X-Men. Then, she unleashes lightnings

on them, electrocuting their choppers and making them fall down. Iceman blasts ice ray to three MRD's officers, freezing them, while Shadowcat runs through another one,

shocking him mentally. Then, she hits him in the face and then the stomach with one of her tonfa, knocking him out cold. Turtle Titan throws out his flamed kusari-fundo

on two MRD's officers, making their bodies are on fires while tying them up. Then, he throws them to the another three. Nightcrawler teleports to where

the energy cannon's user is, grab him and teleport him away to somewhere else before he could stun the blue-skinned mutant with his taser stick.

Doorman uses his katana to create the man-sized portal there and there and kick the MRD's officers inside them, taking them somewhere else away

from the battle. Marvel Girl uses her telepathy power to brain-blasted four MRD's officers in their heads. But to her surprise, they didn't fall on the ground!

Instead, they simply just open fire on her. So she decided on them raw by using her tessen. She pulls our her iron fan and let it hit on of their blasters,

distracting them to look at the damaged weapon. Then, she uses her powers to lift all four of them into the air and throw them away to the warehouse's closed gate.

Karai's eyes suddenly glow green abd become like those of snakes. After that, she tramsformed herself into a humanoid white snake with arms. Sliding very fast on

the ground from there to there, all The MRD's officers shots hit are nothing but ground. Once in teh range, she uses her tail to swipe three of them in the faces,

knocking them out. As for Mech, Forte and Rogue, they have to rely only on their ninja skills and weapons because being technopaths and having the power to

absorb the other mutant's power and memories are not much of helps in the fight against the officers of the Mutant Response Division. Slashuur then pulls her

large scythe called Gengetsu from her back and begin to engage in the battle against the MRD's officers, using her scythe to slash their weapons into pieces and

kick them in the faces, knocking them down. When two MRD's officers armed with taser sticks sneak up behind her back, she quickly throws her scythe out,

letting it swing to hit the MRD's officers around her and she turned around and kick both of them in the faces with just one foot, making them fall to the ground.

Then, the large scythe swings back to her like it's known that she is standing there. With the X-Men are busying with the MRD's officers who're still standing,

none of them noticed one of the fallen officer has already made his way to the mobile energy cannon. Once in position, he charges the cannon up and open fire on Griddex,

easily destroying his psionic exoskeleton. Shocked with Griddex's defeat, the remaning MRD's officers pulled out the taser sticks and stun them all, making them

fall down to the ground. Due to the defeat, the psychic link between Jean the four teens who are being hunted by the MRD is perished. When they're about to be cuffed,

the rain of glowing magenta crystals suddenly fall down on the MRD's officers, making them all disappeared in violet flashlights. Then, a female individual landed safely

on the ground is a young pink-skinned Chinese American woman with long purple hair in green dress named Clarice Fong aka Blink, one of Magneto's Acolytes.

With the MRD's officers are now taken care of, she goes to wake the X-Men up one by one. And she started with Jean Grey.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!"Said Blink as she's shaking Jean by her shoulders. Soon, Jean wakes up and see Blink's face right before her.

"Ooh..."Groaned Marvel Girl as she slowly gets up while also rubbing her head.

"Blink?"Asked Marvel Girl as the purple-haired mutant is helping her stand on her feet.

"Don't worry, I took care of the rest of MRD here. Now, can you awake the others?"Asked Blink

"I can... I think..."Said Marvel Girl and then she placed her right hand on her temple, beginning to use her telepathy power to awake the other X-Men.

"_Guys! Wake up! Now!_"Shouted Marvel Girl telepathically into the other X-Men's heads. Soon, everyone gets up from the ground. Turtle Titan is the very first one because

he was shocked and scared of Jean's voice suddenly appeared in his head. Once everyone is awaken, they quickly regrouped in the Blackbird so Blink can give them the detail

about the current situation. However, after they departed from the scene. One of the MRD's officers stomach begins to move. After a bit struggle, an alien brain-like creature

comes out of that officer's stomach and roar out in the gibberish tone as it's looking at the Blackbird flying away into Tokyo.

Later, inside the Blackbird...

"So where are those four kids now?"Asked Cyclops

"Save with the other Acolytes for the time being. But now the MRD's forces are heading toward to them."Said Blink as she's standing next to Nightcrawler.

"Where?"Asked Rogue

"I found them and teleport them to Pallete Town in Odaiba, where the other Acolytes are hiding."Said Blink

"Can you take us there?"Asked Doorman

"No need to ask."Said Blink and she turned to look at Cyclops' redhead girlfriend.

"Go on. Read my mind."Said Blink and with the permission, Jean begins to concentrate and enter her mind. In less than a minute, she found what she is looking for.

"Okay, I see it now. Leo, I'll-"Said Marvel Girl but he cuts her off.

"Just give him the mental image already."Said Griddex and with that, Marvel Girl sends the mental image

of how Palatte Town looks like to turtle-like mutant with blue bandana.

"Got it!"Said Doorman and with that, he pulls his katana swords out, draw a glowing blue orb and hit it away out of the jet. Then, the portal is formed and the Blackbird

goes through it. Soon, the Blackbird comes out right above the artificial island of Odaiba, right above Palette Town. Seeing no MRD's presence in the surrounding area,

the X-Men landed their jet near the tourist attraction itself. As soon as they landed, Blink and the X-Men quickly go down from their jet and heading into Palatte Town

to find the four mutant teens and the other Acolytes. Once inside, Blink leads them to the Venus Fort, the Venetian-themed shopping mall. There, they found the four

Japanese mutant teens that they're looking for are standing near the fountain along with a young redhead women with silver skin in tight black jumpsuit with red stripes

named Cessily Kincaid aka Mercury, a Sri Lankan man whose face and neck are wrapped with red cloth and only his yellow eyes can be seen while his outfit is a black

jumpsuit without arms and red vest and his name is Suvik Senyaka or simply known as Senyaka. And the last one is a blond young man with flame hairstyle in

orange jumpsuit with gauntlets that have tubes connect to the device on his back and his name is John Allerdyce aka Pyro. They are the members of Magneto's Acolytes.

"Are you four okay?"Asked Jean as she's walk toward to them. However, only Shiro seems to understand what she said because the others given her the confuse looks.

"Geez! Thank you for being so worry about us."Said Pyro sarcastically.

"Unlike them, you guys are tough nuts to crack."Said Turtle Titan

"I... will take that as a compliment."Said Mercury skeptically.

"Ahem! So... what is the situation here?"Asked Cyclops

"We're trapped on this island with the MRD outside waiting for us. What do you think?"Asked Senyaka

"Then I can send you all away with my portal!"Said Doorman as he's pulling one his katana out, ready to form the portal with his power.

"And risk in sending them and us into one of the MRD's facilities accidentally? No, I'm passed."Said Pyro

"Hey! I'm more in control of my power now!"Said Doorman

"No offense, pal. But the last thing we need is a random portal that can accidentally send us into the hands of the MRD."Said Mercury

"It's okay, Leo. If they insist on this, then let them."Said Cyclops and suddenly, the voice of the MRD's leading officer boomed up from the outside.

"To the ones who are called the X-Men and the other mutants who are hiding inside the place that is the place known as Palatte Town, the ones called

the X-Men and the other mutants will commit an action that is known as surrender to Kr-the officers of the Mutant Response Division in the way that

is known as the peaceful way."Said MRD's leading officer

"You know, no matter how many times I heard they say something. It's always weird like that. Are they sure that they're not mutants like us?

Because their way of talking is definitely not something you'll hear everyday on the street."Said Turtle Titan and that is when a realization hits

the X-Men and the Acolytes hard.

"I don't know what's weirder between that you figured it out or that you're right!"Said Mech with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by that? Are you telling us that the MRD may not be humans?!"Asked Mercury

"But none of us speak weird like that. So if they're neither humans or mutants..."Said Pyro

"Then what are they?"Asked Senyaka and then the MRD's leading officer speaks up once again.

"The countdown that is known as the countdown from five to zero will be commenced soon when the talking has come to what is known as end."Said MRD's leading officer

and with that, the mutants inside the closed shopping mall begin to panic. Now, they're stuck between fighting an army of the MRD's officers and being randomly send to

somewhere else by either Doorman or Blink. Before they could make the final decision, the MRD's choppers and trucks already arrived and deploy the officers and

mobile energy cannons on the scene. Now that the Blackbird is being guarded by the MRD's officers, the X-Men and the Acolytes are being forced to fight them.

The MRD's officers quickly march into the place and spread out to find the X-Men and the other mutants. As soon as five officers arrive in the Venus Fort, it was

already empty. Despite that seeing this place is empty, it doesn't mean they're going to leave immediately. They scatter out and begin to search for the mutants

who might still hiding in here. Suddenly, a glowing blue portal opened under one of them, making him fall in and send him to somewhere else. After that, the portal is

closed and vanished. By the time the other four officers turn to look at where their comrade was standing, he is already gone from there. They all quickly regroup at

where their comrade disappeared earlier and begin to look for him. Suddenly, they heard the sound 'BAMF!' above them and Nightcrawler and Senyaka appear above them,

a pair of katana and yellow psionic whip ready in their hands, and land down on two of them. Once landed, Senyaka whipped one MRD's officer up and throw him away to

hit the wall while Nightcrawler slashed laser blaster in another MRD's officer in half and knock him out by kick him in the face. Once they are defeated, Nightcrawler teleports

away with Senyaka. Just after they left, the stomaches the defeated MRD's officers begin to move. And then, four alien brain-like creatures come out of their robotic bodies.

Later, the blue-skinned X-Man and the face-hidden Acolyte returned to their teams, who're hiding in an exbition hall of Toyota's cars called Megaweb. With the Venus Fort

served as the distraction due to four of their officers were being attacked earlier, the X-Men and the Acolytes are safe for the time being. But soon, their luck ran out when

they heard the sounds of the ceiling are being sliced by saws. Soon, five pieces of ceilings fall down to the ground and the MRD's officers let down the robe and climb down

into the building and begin the search for the mutants. Alarmed by this, the X-Men and the Acolytes, who are hiding behind the cars on the ground floor, now have nowhere

to go.

"So much for a hiding spot..."Muttered Griddex as the MRD's officers are beginning to walk down the stairways to look for him and the others. Nearby,

the four teenage Japanese mutants are hiding behind a white van. As they see three MRD's officers are walking toward to van, Noriko and Shiro begin to panic.

As the footsteps are getting nearer and nearer, the more and more their powers are uncontrollably emerging. When they spot the three, Shiro and Noriko cannot

hold themselves any longer and unleash a blast of fire and a blast of electricity on them, sending them to fly hit a nearby red car. Thus, getting attentions of

the other MRD's officers. But they have no time to notice them because they're completely shocked that the three officers they just blasted are having pink sparks

coming out of their bodies instead of being burned! Then, those three officers get up and show them their scarred bodies, revealing to the mutants that they're in fact robots!

"Guys, I think we just found out why they speak weird."Said Mech as he's looking at those three robotic officers who're aiming their blasters to Shiro and his friends.

"Well, one thing for sure. We don't need to hold back now."Said Cyclops and with that, he gets from his hiding spot behind a blue van, press his visor and unleash

the extremely powerful optic blasts on those three robotic MRD's officers, sending them to fly hit the wall. Nightcrawler teleports from his hiding place to the behind

of two MRD's officers who're on the second floor and slash them on the chests with his katana swords, destroying their robotic bodies. Karai then comes out from behind

a green car and throw six shuriken from her hands to two MRD's officers, struck them in the heads and make them fall down to the ground and short circuited.

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Turtle Titan as he's throwing his flamed kusari-fundo to three MRD's officers, tying them up, and throw them through the window while

Iceman blasts the MRD's officers who are coming into the building toward the building's entrance, blocking them from entering. Shadowcat jumps out from her

hiding spot and use her two tonfa to hit the MRD's officers in the heads and the chests, making them short circuited and fall down to the ground. Rogue leaps

into the air and stab two MRD's officers in the heads with her two kunai, malfunctioning the rest of their robotic bodies. Marvel Girl levitates her own tessen in

the air with her telekenitic power and swing them across the room, slashing and slicing the robotic MRD's officers on their limbs, bodies and heads. Once the tessen

returns to her, they all fall down into pieces and the alien brain-like creatures crawl out of their stomachs and crawl away. However, the time for relax is short-lived

when a massive pink laser blast suddenly pierced through the icy wall that blocked the entrance. Once there is a hole large enough, the laser is vanished and replaced

by a horde of MRD's officers coming inside and open fire on them. Thus, forcing every mutant to take covers. Running out of options, Doorman jumps out from his

hiding place and create the portal by using his katana swords. Then, he hits it away to his opponents, sending all MRD's officers in its way to somewhere else.

With the path is now clear, they can finally leave this place. So they quickly run out of the building and so straight for the Blackbird. As soon as they're entering the jet,

another unit of the MRD's officers arrive and open fire on them with their blasts and mobile energy cannons. However, all shots are missed and the X-men and the Acolytes

successfully escaped with the four rescued mutants.

Inside the Blackbird...

"Sweet! We did it!"Said Turtle Titan but then the sudden explosion outside tells him and the others otherwise.

"You and your big mouth, Mikey!"Said Griddex angrily as five MRD's choppers behind the mutants' jet open fire again with their missiles.

"Sorry!"Said Turtle Titan

"Storm! Can you delay them?"Asked Cyclops and with that, Storm goes to the jet's hanger, open the door and fly out to summon the dark clouds in the sky. Then,

she strikes all following MRD's choppers with a number of lightning, exploding them all. However, the mutants are not safe yet. Down below, many mobile energy cannons

are aiming at them while more and more MRD's choppers appear in the sky. Now, the X-Men and the Acolytes are completely surrounded by the ground and by the air.

"Okay, we're so doomed."Said Shadowcat

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"Said Doorman and with that, he pulls out his two katana swords.

"Leo! Wait!"Said Cyclops, knowing what he is going to do.

"Sorry, pal! But it's either this or getting captured! Your choice, Mr. Co-Leader of the X-Men."Said Doorman and with that,

Cyclops stops his advancing toward the eldest of the Hamato sibling.

"Then let's get out of here!"Said Doorman and with that, he uses his katana swords to form a blue glowing portal and then hit it away, sending it through the glass

and form a giant glowing blue portal in the sky. Without hesitation, Forge pilots the Blackbird inside of the portal, sending them to somewhere else. Once the jet is gone,

the portal is vanished. This leaves all officers of the Mutant Response Division frustrated. On the other side of the portal, the Blackbird emerged and the portal vanished.

After getting the clear sight, they found that they're at the place where Magneto and his Acolytes ruled, the island nation of Genosha.

Back inside the Blackbird...

"Dumb luck?"Asked Griddex skeptically.

"Pfft! Wasn't luck, my friend. And dumb has nothing to do with it."Said Doorman with a grin on his face.

"If you're looking for the landing zone, the Hammer Bay is on the eastern side of the island."Said Blink and with that, Force pilots the Blackbird to the city on

the eastern side of the island. The arrival of the Blackbird caught the attentions of Magneto and his Acolytes, who look at it from the palace that is made out of metal,

and the other mutants down below in the city. When it landed, Blink, Senyaka, Mercury and Pyro walk out from the jet while X-Men follow them from behind with four

teenage Japanese mutants. They're approached by five other members of the Acolytes. The first one is a blonde young woman with bob haircut in red and black jumpsuit,

red headband, golden belt and golden shoulders plates. Her name is Sarah Ryall aka Scanner while the second one is a man with reptilian green skin, green scaled hairs,

long arms, sharp teeth and also wearing only black pants and orange vest. His name is Seamus Mellencamp aka Seamus. The third, the fourth and the fifth ones are

the set of identical triplets of Kleinstock Brothers. All three of them are wearing black jumpsuits with red color at the left arms of their outfits and golden yellow headbands

at their heads.

"Where's Mystique and Juggernaut?"Asked Blink as she's approaching them.

"With Magneto back in the palace. But they might be here any moment."Said Scanner as both young women are beginning to have a conversation with one another,

Shiro and his friends take a look around and seeing the mutants are using their powers in public is quite an astonishing moment. Unknown to them, a large shadowy figure

is watching the X-Men and the Acolytes from one of the palace's towers. That person has muscular built, maroon hair, orange eyes, turquoise skin and faun-like legs with

teal hooves. He's wearing a golden headpiece of horns, dark teal gloves, jagged forearms, a unique blue belt, a teal waist trail and a long blue-green loincloth.

That person is none other but Baron Draxum, one of Magneto's very first and the most trusted Acolytes alongside with Mystique and Juggernaut. He's practically

the King of Genosha's second-in-command. As he's looking at them, two small black frog-like figures with bat wings, red eyes and short tails fly toward to him from behind.

They're his minions, Huginn and Muninn.

"Ahem! Boss!"Said Huginn

"What is it?"Asked Baron Draxum, without taking his eyes off the X-Men and the Acolytes.

"Mister Sinister just contacted us. He wanted to know the progress of the infiltration."Said Muninn

"Is it urgent?"Asked Baron Draxum, still not taking his eyes off from the X-Men and the Acolytes.

"He said... now."Said Huginn and with the mutant baron inhaled a big time and walk away to his chamber to have a conversation with his associate, Mister Sinister.

As he's leaving for his chamber, Magneto leaves the palace to greet the X-Men himself. And as usual, he's still in his red suit with purple cape and red helmet.

"Greetings, X-Men."Said Magneto as he's landing before them. However, none of them have anything

to say to him. Despite that, Magneto can see it in Rogue's and Nightcralwer's eyes.

"In case you two are wondering, I assigned Mystique to go with Wanda and Juggernaut to... take care of

the guy called Whirlwind."Said Magneto as he's looking directly at the blue-skinned X-Man and his adoptive sister.

"So... where would you kids like to stay? With us at the Institute or with them here on Genosha?"Asked Griddex as he's gesturing to

the X-Men and the Acolytes, telling the four teenage Japanese mutants to choose.

"Both sides won't force you to make the decision. You all can choose on your own."Said Marvel Girl, seeing that

all of them are seem to like the idea of living at Genosha but also at their Institute as well.

"I believed I have told Charles already that they can stay with the X-Men. After all, your team did us a favor in saving both them and my men."Said Magneto

"We know that but we simply just wanted to hear it from them."Said Cyclops

"So kids, what it's gonna-"Said Iceman

"I'm with you guys."Said Shiro as he's walking toward to the X-Men.

"Me too."Said Noriko and she follows him to be with the X-Men.

"Us too."Said Hiro and Hisako in unison before joining the X-Men.

"Dude! This is totally deja vu!"Whispered Turtle Titan

"Really?"Asked Griddex

"How?"Asked Shadowcat

"Remember back when we asked the adults who's going to lead us? They said they will discuss about this.

But then, they came back a minute later and said it's Scott and Leo!"Whispered Turtle Titan

"He has a point."Said Shadowcat, agreeing with the youngest of the Hamato sibling. However, Griddex still remains silence

and only crossing his arms and give his little brother a glare.

"Well... it's settle then?"Asked Doorman nervously as he's turning to look at the team's co-leader. Cyclops, however, simply just nodded. And with that, the X-Men return

into the Blackbird with the four teenage Japanese mutants. Once they are all inside, Forge activates the engines and take the Blackbird into the air and pilot it back to

the Institute in New York. Soon, they arrive at the mansion they left earlier and are greeted by all of their teachers.

"Greetings, young ones. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. And as you can see, these are my X-Men."Said Charles as Ororo is wheeling him closer to Shiro

and his friends while he's gesturing to the X-Men, who are standing behind them.

Meanwhile at the MRD's main headquarter in New York, the MRD's officers who stationed here are receiving report about their mission in Japan. And just like those officers

in Tokyo, all MRD's officers here all droids piloted by the brain-like aliens called the Kraang. With their disguises as MRD's officers and scientists, no humans ever suspect

them or even know about them.

"Kraang, Kraang has received the report from the division that is known as the division of Kraang that stationed in Japan that the hunt that is known as the hunt in Japan

has ended in what that is known as failure."Said Kraang #1 as he's walking inside the war room with two more Kraang. Standing before them is another Kraang,

who seems to be the one who is in charge of this facility. However, the fourth Kraang is dressed up as a scientist with lab coat instead.

"The ones known as the Acolytes and the ones known as the X-Men have intervened the hunt that is the hunt for mutants in Japan of Kraang."Said Kraang #2

"They have proven themselves to be dangers for what we are doing in this place and all other places."Said Kraang #3

"Have no worry, Kraang. Kraang have what that is known as the solution to this problem."Said Kraang #4 and he leads the three Kraang to the hologram projector.

Then, he presses one of its buttons and show them the holographic picture of the 20 ft. tall giant robot armed with laser at the palms of its hands and its chest and

also equipped with jets at its feet.

"From the moment that is known as this moment, Project Sentinels will be known as officially started."Said Kraang #4

Later in the morning, at one of the top floors of the Foot Tower in Minato in Tokyo, Japan...

"And once again that despite their best efforts, the officers of the Mutant Response Division have failed to capture the mutants. But unlike the other times,

Magneto's warriors weren't the only one there. During the hunt throughout the Minato region in Tokyo, the X-Men showed up and assisted Magneto's followers

and the hunted mutants from the MRD's officers and escaped with them. With the population on the island of Genosha is continue to rise only, various peoples

around the world are beginning to concern about the possibility of war. Also, some unexpected weapons have been discovered on the bodies of the MRD's officers

by the fellow officers who came to rescue them after they were having a battle with the X-Men. Here is the picture."Said Tana Moon, the 23-year-old female Korean American

reporter of Daily Bugle Communications, as the picture of the shuriken with a symbol of the Hamato Clan is being displayed on the television. Watching it from his throne is

a Japanese man in his late 40's and he's wearing an armor with dark red cape, armor's plates with spikes and a kabuto with metal mask. His right eye is pink and the right

part of his face also has burned scar. His name is Oroku Saki and also known by his alias as the Shredder. Standing beside him are two ninjas in black uniforms, red bug eyes

at their masks and red bandanas with the symbol of the Foot Clan, which is a trident-like footprint, at their foreheads. And both of them are armed with bisento.

"So... my old enemy is in New York and training his own army of ninjas out of mutants. At last,

I can finish what I started so long ago."Said Shredder as he's looking at the television.

"Prepare my jet."Said Shredder and with that, his bodyguard on his right leave to fulfill his Master's command.

"I'm going to visit some "old friends"."Said Shredder as he's thinking of the one who he blamed for what happened to him

and for taking the woman he loved, Itsu, away from him, Logan and Hamato Yoshi, aka Wolverine and Master Splinter!

**Author's note: I know what you all are thinking. Why is Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey have their aliases as Doorman, Griddex, Mech and Turtle Titan? **

**That's because Mikey is the one who given them their X-Men's names. ****Only him can given them such names. Heck, he might even be the one who named **

**most of the X-Men's members. As for the year, it's 2020 in the story. And yes, Cyclops and Doorman are both the leaders of the team. ****And who's exciting **

**about Shredder takes on the X-Men? And I mean he takes on every single one of them. Well, I don't know about Professor Xavier but the others, **

**they will have to confront Shredder eventually. ****As for why Karai is being part of the X-Men is because she is too a mutant. She's the firstborn of **

**the family and Karai is her name when she is an X-Man. As for the news reporter named Tana Moon, I retconned her ****as a Korean American here **

**so she can be related to Cindy Moon as her elder sister. What does that mean? That means I planned for the heroine with spider powers to appear as well. **

**However, due to that I happened to ****like the characters who have become Spider-Woman like Cindy Moon, Jessica Drew and Gwen Stacy and wanted them **

**all to appear in the story. I like all of them so it's quite hard to choose. So I decided to use all ****three of them but of course, there can only be one **

**Spider-Woman at the time. And no, I won't kill any of them off. Instead, I'll just find some other superheroes identities for the other two. I can turn **

**Gwen into Venom ****while Jessica is one of the S.H.I.E.L.D's agents. And in case nobody knows, Doorman and Mech are actually the names I found from **

**Marvel Wiki. Yep, there are characters with those names in Marvel Comics and I adapted ****them for Leo and Donnie here. And yes, Tang Shen is still alive **

**and is living with the X-Men as Hamato Yoshi's wife. As for who Hamato Hana is, she is Hamato Yoshi's daughter in Mirage Comics and I combined her with**

**Slashuur from the 2003 series and just like the rest of her sibling, she is too a mutant and her power is probability manipulation like that of Domino. **

**As for who born first among the Hamato siblings, Miwa and Hana ****came first, followed by Leo and Raph, and Donnie and Mikey are the last. **

**Yes, Shen gave birth to a pair of twins for three times. As for how the X-Men and the other characters look like, most of them look resembling**

**the ones from Wolverine and the X-Men series while the Ninja Turtles look like the ones from 2012 series but with the powers of those from Rise of TMNT.**

**Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

**TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	2. Message from the Future

**The crossover story of Ninja Turtles and the X-Men.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles or the X-Men. All I own are my OCs.**

**Author's note: Recently, I've come across and interesting information related to the X-Men on Marvel Wiki! In one of these vast and endless universes, **

**Wolverine has a daughter with Mariko Yashida! Her name is Kirika Yashida and she existed ****on Earth-295, the first Age of Apocalypse's reality we known **

**about. Even more, I also discovered that Wolverine has more than just Mariko as his Japanese's love interest. There is another Japanese woman named **

**Itsu, who, like Mariko, served ****as Wolverine's love interest when he was in Japan. So I decided to retconned things here. In this story or universe, **

**whatever the term you guys preferred, Shredder and Wolverine both have a thing for Itsu. But she loved Logan and even bored ****him a child. And plus **

**with the other factor that his sworn brother, Hamato Yoshi, is now being promised the position as the leader of the Hand, a confederation of ninjas clans **

**in Japan. This made Shredder quite... displeased. Of course, ****we know how things went. Shredder fought Logan and Yoshi, murdered Itsu, took the child **

**and raise the child as his own, and Logan, Yoshi and Tang Shen fled to New York and join the X-Men. After that, Shredder seceded the Foot Clan from**

**the Hand and operated as a crime syndicate as a payback to the Hand for choosing Hamato Yoshi over him. And I'm sorry that I'm late again, which is **

**becoming the regular occurences, but I was being drawn to the anime made in both Japan and ****China lately. The Chinese anime like Fox Spirit Matchmaker, **

**Yaoguai Mingdan and Journal of the Mysterious Creatures are so awesome while the works of Makoto Shinkai like The Promised Place in Our Early Days, **

**5 Centimeters per Second, Your Name ****and many others are definitely one of the best things I ever watched! And with the backstory is now being retconned, **

**I get to have a reason for the Shredder to survive into the world ruled by the Kraang and the Sentinels. Yes, the first story arc ****that I'm using for this story **

**i****s Days of Future Past. But there will be with some twists in it because I planned to make the Avengers appeared and played a part in the war against **

**the mutants it as well. So read this chapter out and tell me what ****do you guys think of it. By the way, sorry for the late update. I've been obsessing **

**with anime, both from China and Japan, lately. It's all started with just one series and then everything suddenly went out of control. And yes, it is **

**still out ****of control.**

Chapter 2 Message from the Future

Twenty years in the future, in 2040, the Earth is a very different place. The sky itself is pink and all cities and towns around the world are nothing but ruins full of

tree-like crystals and most of the lands have become vast and seemingly endless desert called the Impossible Desert with countless small oases existed around the globe.

Ever since the war between mankind and mutant-kind twenty years ago, the Earth itself has become a new world and the humans and mutants alike are on the edge

of extinction. Twenty years have passed, the dominants of this planet have shifted from the humans to the mutant-hunting giant robots created by the Kraang called

the Sentinels and of course, the Kraang themselves. However, the Kraang aren't the only aliens that have come to colonized the Earth. They also brought the races of

20 ft. tall molten rock-like aliens called the Traag with them. The Sentinels patrol both on land and the sky to find all lifeforms on Earth, humans, animals and mutants alike,

and either capture them for the Kraang to experiment on or eliminate them if they put up too much resistance. And by going to those oases, the Sentinels will always found

the targets for their Kraang masters. However, it won't be easy because with those oases, various city-states popped up from what left of the humans and mutants and put

up the fight against the Kraang's oppressive regime. But still, they have no hope of claiming back their planet because their number is too small and some peoples out

there are only thinking about surviving in this harsh new world only. Among these oasis city-states, the surviving X-Men made their stand there under their new base

called the Fortress X. It is modelled after the Fort Christina but with some adjustments such as four towers at each corner of the fort and it has a large yurt in the center

with many smaller yurts surrouding it. Inside the large yurt, two of the last remaining Hamato sibling are sitting around the fireplace in the center of the yurt. They are

none other but Hamato Raphael aka Griddex and Hamato Donatello aka Mech. Twenty years have passed and they have become older and while Donnie only has wrinkles

there and there and is becoming thinner, Raph is now a lot larger and fatter than before and he also sported a beard now. As for their outfits, Donnie is wearing a goggle

on his head, dark green vest, brown pants and black boots while Raph is wearing a black vest, black leather pants and black boots. And right now, they are having

a conversation with one another while also cooking as well.

"Do you think they will make it?"Asked Raphael as he's the poker to adjust the burning sticks in the fireplace, which is warming their stew's pot right now.

"Of course, they can. They're X-Men. We're X-Men, Raph."Said Donnie with his eyes still gazing at the fireplace.

"I hope so. This is practically their most dangerous mission forever."Said Raph

"Yeah, going into the Sentinels Territories..."Said Donnie

"*Chuckle* Even to this day, I'm still can't believe it is being called the Sentinels Territories while in fact, the Kraang and those alien molten rock golems are

the ones who are true inhabitants there."Said Raph as he's using his poker to adjust the burning sticks inside the fireplace while still looking at his stew.

"You forgot who is in charge of the planet now, Raph? Kraang Subprime and Master Mold are the ones who are in charge of everything on Earth now."Said Donnie

"I know but the name stuck. You know that."Said Raph as he's putting the poker down and grab a bowl and a dipper. Then, he uses the dipper to pour some stew into

his bowl. Meanwhile somewhere else in the Impossible Desert, the modified van equipped with weapons is carrying a group of mutants across the endless desert. It's the van

created by Donnie himself called the Shellraiser and its users right now are none other but the X-Men who either survived the war or being borne in this Sentinels-dominated

world. The one who is driving is a 20-year-old bald African-American man in black trench coat, red scarf, dark blue shirt, dark blue pants with a belt with an X symbol on

its head and black boots. His name is Lucas Bishop or simply just Bishop and his ninja weapon is a naginata. The 19-year-old young woman with long red hair behind him

is Angelica Jones aka Firestar. She's wearing a purple short shirt, blue jean shorts, long brown socks and brown boots. She has a pair of nunchucks strapped around her waist.

The woman in her 30's in the back of the vehicle is Hamato Hana, also known as Slashuur. Like her younger turtle-like brothers, she is too survived the war. Now,

she's wearing the dark green kimono with her scythe, Gengetsu, hanging on her back. Leaning on the wall next to her is a 20-year-old British Japanese in dark blue dress,

black shorts and white shoes named Elizabeth Braddock aka Psylocke and her weapon is an odachi sword. As for the 18-year-old mascular man in red shirt, grey pants

and black shoes who is sitting near Bishop at the front is Kamal el Alaoi or simply just Kamal and his ninja weapon is a kanabo. And all of them are on the journey across

the Impossible Desert into the Sentinels Territories to find the only thing that can stop the Sentinels, the Cerebro.

"So tell me this. Do you think you can contact Professor Xavier?"Asked Slashuur

"I... think so..."Said Psylocke with nervousness and insecurity in her voice.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in. But you're our only hope now."Said Slashuur

"Yeah, no pressure at all..."Said Psylocke sarcastically while also gritting her teeth.

"Everyone, we're here."Said Bishop as he's seeing the ruins of the New York in his sight. Above them, three Sentinels are flying pass by without seeing or detecting them.

Around them are nothing but the ruins of destroyed buildings, tree-like crystals and Sentinels. Despite that the Sentinels have yet to detect them, it doesn't mean they are

not being seen by some other parties. A squad of Kraang Droids on one of the rooftops spot them and one of them alert the nearby detention center.

"Kraang to the facility 236. Kraang have spotted the vehicle driven by the ones who are the ones that came from

the place that is known as the Impossible Desert."Said Kraang #1 via the hand-sized holographic projector.

"Affirmative. Kraang will dispatch what that is known as reinforcement to assist Kraang."Said Kraang #2 through the hand-sized holographic projector as well.

In the meantime, inside the Shellraiser...

"There it is. The place I was born and grown up..."Said Bishop grimly as he's seeing the tall white tower with a large pink circle at its center and two spikes on its each side.

Below on the ground surrouding the tower are the sleeping huts, food storages for the prisoners and two bathhouses, one for men and one for women. As he's driving

toward to it, he and the others found a platoon of Kraang Droids, three of them are on the mobile energy cannons, and a Traag is standing behind them. With them

blocking the entrance, the X-Men have to find another way to get inside the facility. So Bishop turned right, only to ran into a squad of Kraang Droids who spotted

the Shellraiser earlier. Without a warning, they immediately open fire on the van with their blasters.

Inside the Shellraiser...

"Psylocke, can-"Said Slashuur but then she walks away from her and further to the front. Then, she uses her telekinetic power to levitate the entire squad up and having them

aimed their blasters to the Kraang and a Traag who are blocking the detention center's entrance. Due to being attacked by their own kind, the Kraang who are guarding

the entrance don't know what to do between shooting them back and don't shoot back. In the end, they decided to fire back, shooting down some Kraang Droids.

With the guards are firing back, Psylocke telekinetically throws them all toward all of the Kraang Droids at the entrance, making them crashed into one another.

Now, only Traag is left to defend the entrance. So Bishop drives back to the road he came earlier and heading straight toward to the Traag. Seeing the vehicle coming fast,

Traag is ready to barf out the lava. But just as the rock-like alien is to abot to spill the lava out, Kamal absorbs the van's metal, gets on the van's roof and then jump toward

to it. When he reached Traag's chest, he punched it, making the giant living molten rock to fall back and spill the lava out in the wrong direction. Some of the lava landed on

the detention center's tower, exploding it. Thus, setting off the alarm and getting the attentions of all captives in the detention center, who are wearing the prisoner's uniforms

composed of grey shirt with an 'M' on it and grey pants. Hearing the sound of the alarm, all Kraang and Sentinels nearby rush to the scene as fast as possible. As the Kraang

and the Sentinels are coming to the detention center, the Shellraiser already broke inside by driving through its gate. Once inside, all X-Men quickly get outside and begin

the attack on the facility to set the captives free from the hands of the Kraang. Angelica quickly takes the nunchuks off her waist, light her hands, her nunchucks and hair

on fire, and then fly up into the air. Then, she presses a button on each of her nunchucks, turning them into a pair of kusarigama instead and throw them to the neck of

the Sentinel that is flying toward her, beheading it. Bishop pulls the naginata that is hanging on his back out and begin to slash the Kraang Droids who are firing on him

and his team. Kamal, whose skin is still being metal, uses his kanabo and his fist to smash two Kraang Droids he came across with it and then rush to smash another three

who are open fire on him. With those three are keeping the Kraang and the Sentinels busy, Slashuur takes Psylocke inside the tower to find the Cerebro.

Inside the Detention Center 236...

"So do you know where to find the Cerebro?"Asked Psylocke as she's running after Slashuur.

"If we can get to the command center of this place, we might have a chance in finding that out."Said Slashuur as she's running deeper into the tower of this detention center.

Eventually, they come the Kraang who is acting as this detention center's warden. What made this Kraang different from one another is that instead of piloting

a Kraang Droid's body, this Kraang is piloting a yeti-like droid body called Biotroid.

"The ones who dared to enter this place will not be leaving this place in the state that is known as alive."Said Kraang and then he activates his the chainsaws on

the Biotroid's nipples, springing them out to slash at the two mutant women. Slashuur quickly takes the Gengetsu out and slash the cables that linked the chainsaws

with the Biotroid, getting the Biotroid's attention. With the Biotroid is completely focusing on Slashuur, he didn't noticed that Psylocke jumps on top of him from behind

and stab the Biotroid in the back with her odachi sword, deactivating the Biotroid. With is robotic body is now deactivated, the Kraang on its stop activated the Flyer and

get off its defeated robotic body and open fire on the duo with the Flyer's laser blaster. But Psylocke simply just projected the purple force field around her and Slashuur,

redrecting the laser back to the flying Kraang, sending to fly hit the wall. With that Kraang down, Slashuur walks toward to the Biotroid and begin to search for something.

"What're you doing?"Asked Psylocke

"Even the odds out there..."Said Slashuur as she's flipping the Biotroid's body up front. Then, she takes a look at the control panel at its belly and press on one of its three

glowing pink buttons. Back outside, everything is still in chaos. And from the look of it, the mutants appeared to be the winning side because Bishop persuaded all of

the captives to join and help them after he have all of their collars deactivated the minute Slashuur pressed the button on the Biotroid. Some of them like a bald skinny man

with tattoos on his body, whose name is Vanisher, disappeared from where he standed and then reappear on the head of a Sentinel. Then, he teleports away again with

its head, beheading it. A 16-year-old pink-haired girl with spikes pierced out from her prisoner's uniform named Sarah aka Marrow, pull some spikes out of her body and

throw them to a Sentinel's head. However, they are not much effective against the giant mutant-hunting robot. Being attacked by her first, that Sentinel walks toward her

and aim one its hands to her, prepare to blast her with its laser. But then, yellowish green electricity blasted into the head of the Sentinel that is aiming at Marrow,

electrocuting its head until its explosion. Marrow then looks to her left and see a punk blonde mutant with mohawk-styled hair named Ray Cater, also known as Berzerker,

is blasting incoming Kraang Flyers with the yellowish green electric blasts from his hands. Suddenly, a large pink laser blast coming from the facility's entrance and hit

the tower's wall. All mutants turned around and seeing two mobile energy cannons are coming in. To make the matter worse, the fallen Traag is now getting up on his feet.

However, that didn't make the mutants decide to surrender. In fact, it's the opposite. Firestar blasts a series of fireballs to the mobile energy cannons below, getting their

attentions. Her actions resulted in them open fire on her. With those at the cannons are targeting her, the other mutants continue their fights for freedoms. Bishop jumps

in front one of the blasts from the energy cannons, absorbing it. Then, he redirects the absorbed energy to Traag, who is about to spill lava out again. The blast hits

the giant molten-rock like alien in the chest, forcing him to barf the lava out right onto the tower and some Sentinels, causing more destruction. This time, the tower

itself becomes unstable and some of its parts is beginning to fall down. Both the mutants and the Kraang alike are fleeing for their lives while the Sentinels are being

crushed by those falling parts of the tower and the Sentinels that got splashed with a barf of lava. With all the destruction going on outside is beginning to become too

volatile and the tower is about to collapse, Slashuur and Psylocke don't have much time left. Now, they've reached the command center of the facility and is working on

the computer to find where Cerebro is right now.

Inside the Tower of the Detention Center, in the Command Center...

"This place is about to collapse!"Said Psylocke as she's panicking while Slashuur is looking at the blueprint on the screen before her.

"I know that. But if we go now, all will be lost!"Said Slashuur as she's trying to pinpoint where the Kraang is keeping the Cerebro. Eventually, she found it.

"I got it. It's at the top level of the tower."Said Slashuur as she's seeing the tallest section of the tower is glowing on the screen.

"On the toppest floor?! How are we going to get there?!"Asked Psylocke

"Simple. Like this."Said Slashuur pulls a smoke bomb from one of her pockets and drop it on the ground. Once exploded, the dark purple smoke consume them and

teleport all of them to the destination they all wanted to go. The next thing they know, they found themselves standing before the dismantled Cerebro itself.

"Whoa! The Kraang clearly did a number on it."Said Psylocke as she's seeing that what left of Cerbero is now only just its core with three capsules of yellow liquids

and the helmet. Then, Psylocke uses her telekinesis power to levitate what left Cerebro up. Then, Slashuur drops another smoke bomb on the ground. After that,

both of them disappeared in the smoke along with the dismantled Cerebro. Soon, they reappeared in the middle of the battle between the mutants and the combined

forces of the Kraang and the Sentinels.

"Took you long enough!"Said Bishop sarcastically while slashing two Kraang Droids with his naginata. Both women say nothing but simply just running to the Shellraiser

with the Cerebro. Soon, the other mutants followed. However, neither the Kraang and the Sentinels are willing to let them escape. The remaining of their combined forces

open fire on the mutants, scattering them into many directions. But with many holes through the wall caused by the battle, all mutants successfully escaped from the facility.

However, not all of them go for the Shellraiser with the X-Men. The mutants who followed the X-Men are just Vanisher, Berzerker and Marrow. Once all X-Men are on board

with the new three mutants and the Cerebro, they all set out for the Impossible Desert and later, the Fortress X. After all mutants have left the detention center, the tower

begins to explode and finally, collapse on Traag and the remaining Kraang and Sentinels.

30 minutes later, somewhere else in the Impossible Desert, in the Shellraiser...

"So let me get this straight. You guys risked your own lives to went across the Impossible Desert, into the Sentinels Territories,

infiltrated one of their faciltiies just to get a mutant tracking machine?!"Asked Marrow while glaring at the X-Men.

"To sum it up, yes."Said Slashuur

"But in the end, you all survived that, weren't you?"Asked Bishop

"He has a point."Said Berzerker

"Agree with you on that."Said Vanisher

"So... who are you guys again?"Asked Marrow

"We're X-Men. My name is Slashuur. The young ladies next to me here are Psylocke

and Firestar."Said Slashuur as she's introducing the two female X-Men to the new three mutants.

"As for the guys at the front, the driver is Bishop while the guy next to him is Kamal."Said Slashuur as she's gesturing to the two male X-Men at the front of the vehicle.

"What about you three, you three know our names so how about we know yours?"Asked Bishop as he's driving.

"I'm Sarah but you can call me Marrow."Said Marrow

"The name's Vanisher and my friend here is Ray Carter but you can call him Berzerker."Said Vanisher as he's gesturing to his friend with mohawk-styled hair.

"Hi... and one more question, where are we going?"Said Berzerker

"To where we live."Said Slashuur

Meanwhile at the Unknown Location, a Kraang Droid walks inside the very large chamber after

its door is opened. Once inside, he walks into the darkness until he reached the end of the platform.

"The facility that is known as facility 236 has been destroyed by the ones who called themselves the X-Men. In addition, the ones known as the X-Men have

successfully infiltrated and took the technology that is known as Cerebro from Kraang."Said Kraang and suddenly, two giant red eyes appeared before Kraang.

"Have the Sentries dispatched to retrieve the technology."Said Feminine Voice

"Affirmative. The ones known as the X-Men will be hunted down by the Sentinels known as Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries,

which can be abbrivated as M.O.U.S.E.R.S."Said Kraang and with that, that Kraang walks out the room, leaving the mysterious feminine voice with giant red eyes alone.

That voice and those eyes belonged to none other but Master Mold, the AI with feminine program inside the body of the 60 ft. tall Sentinel with female appearance and

wires for hair. She is responsible for creating more Sentinels, programming them to hunted mutants and the other lifeforms, establishing the detention centers and

many more. Later outside, in the ruins of New York, six turkey-sized Sentinels with one red eye and sharp teeth are heading out toward to the Impossible Desert.

Once they reached the border of the city, they stopped and begin to scan with their red eyes, searching for the trail of their targets. Once completed, they found

the trail of the Shellraiser is heading straight into the Impossible Desert. Without hesitation, they all quickly rush toward into the vast and seemingly endless desert

in search of the X-Men and the Cerebro.

Four days later, at the Fortress X...

"Any sign of them, Don?"Asked Raph as he's looking up to Donnie, who is currently occupied at the top of one of fort's towers.

"Nothing but the empty road so far."Said Donnie, still not taking his eyes of the road within the oasis that linked Fortress X with the Impossible Desert outside.

"By the way, have Logan and Domino come back yet?"Asked Donnie

"Knowing them. Logan and that blue chic are probably at some watering holes and catching some fishes and frogs to feed us."Said Raph and then, he turned around

go back inside the largest yurt. After Raph is gone for a while, Donnie sees the smoke made of sand from afar. Curious, he uses the binoculars to take a look at what

is coming this way. When he used it, he sees that what that is coming toward to the fortress is the Shellraiser with the Cerebro strapped on its roof.

"They did it!"Muttered Donnie in shock. Then, he turned around to call his elder brother.

"RAPH! THEY DID IT! THEY'RE COMING BACK!"Yelled Donnie and with that yelling of him, Raph quickly runs out from his yurt and look up at him.

"Are you sure, Don?"Asked Raph, still a bit wary that what his brother saw might be Sentinels.

"I'm sure! I created that van! So I know what it looked like!"Said Donnie and with that, Raph runs toward to the gate and press the button on the control panel,

opening the gate for the Shellraiser to come in. Soon, the Shellraiser enters the oasis and heading straight right into the Fortress X. Once inside, the X-Men

then come out with three new mutants they rescued from the detention center when they were raiding it to find Cerebro.

"It seemed you guys get more than what you bargained for..."Said Raph as he's approaching them while looking at the three new additions to the team.

"When we raided that facility, these three escaped with us."Said Bishop

"And who are these three?"Asked Raph as Donnie is coming down from the tower to join him.

"The girl is Sarah. The guy with mohawk is Ray Carter while the bald one preferred Vanisher."Said Bishop

"You can call me Marrow."Said Sarah

"And I also go by Berzerker as well."Said Ray

"Thanks for telling. And by the way, to me and bro here. We're Sensei."Said Raph

"Okay, Sensei."Said Sarah

"Actually, it has to be 'Hai, Sensei'."Said Angelica

"Whatever..."Said Sarah

"Ahem! In case you guys didn't notice, we have more a important matter to do."Said Donnie, gesturing to the Cerebro that is still being strapped on the Shellraiser's roof.

And with that Psylocke uses her telekenesis power to unstrapped the Cerebro and levitate it up. Then, she followed the turtle-like mutant with purple mask to the largest yurt

in the fortress. Once inside, he begins to dismantle the Cerebro and modify it, starting with removing the three tanks of yellow liquid from the core. When that is done,

he carefully uses his modified bo-staff, which is now have many types of blades, including saw, to slice the core. Meanwhile in the Impossible Desert, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S'

ranks has been doubled from six to twelve because the unit that left the city earlier has ran into another unit in the desert. And now, they are all heading into the same

direction and also have the same goals as well, finding the X-Men and retrieve Cerebro.

Three hours later, inside the largest yurt of Fortress X...

"That should do it."Said Donnie as he's putting the last tank of yellow liquid into the backpack, which is modified from the important parts of the Cerebro's core.

Of course, the helmet has been trasnferred and is now connected to the backpack as well. Once ready, he gives Psylocke a helmet to wear, which she quickly puts on.

Then, she begins to concentrate.

Back to the Present Day in 2020, at Cerebro's chamber under Xavier's Institute...

"Professor..."Whispered Psylocke and with that small voice of her, Professor Xavier, who is currently linked with Cerebro via its helmet, suddenly open his eyes.

"Hmm?"Groaned Charles but upon looking around and cannot find the mind which was responsible

for calling him, he dismissed it as his imagination and begin to concentrate again and closing his eyes.

"Professor..."Whispered Psylocke and this time, her voice is a little louder than before. Thus, making Charles opened his eyes again.

"Professor Xavier!"Said Psylocke and due to that this is the third time, Charles cannot hold back his curiosity.

"Who's there?"Asked Charles as he's looking at the holographic map made of trillions of minds of humans

and mutants around him. And suddenly the blue holographic face of Psylocke manifested before him.

"Professor Xavier!"Said Psylocke after her face manifested before him, surprising him. However, he keeps calm and proceed to find out who she is.

"Young lady, may I know who you are?"Asked Charles, knowing that he never saw the young British Japanese woman before him, either by himself or using Cerebro.

"My name is Elizabeth Braddock and I came to you with a dire news."Said Psylocke

"From where?"Asked Charles

"From the future. I know this may sound crazy but it really is. By now, I believe you and

your X-Men must have known what the Mutant Response Division really is."Said Psylocke

"Indeed, we already know who they really are."Said Charles, remembering how his students

told him that the officers of the MRD turned out to be brain-like alien squids in robot bodies.

"They called themselves the Kraang. And they are the ones responsible for the creation of the mutants in the first place. According from what we know, they do that

by using the substance called the mutagen on the humans thousands of years ago. But that is just the start of everything..."Said Psylocke and suddenly, she replaces

the map made of the holographic bodies of the humans, which are red, and of the mutants, which are green, with her memory. Upon witness such a sight, Charles Xavier

is in utter shock and unable to find the word to describe what he is witnessing right now. The sky itself is pink, the civilization has become nothing but ruins, tree-like crystals

and Kraang's towers are everywhere, the Moon is shattered into pieces. On the sky and the land, the Sentinels, patrol in search of mutants and other lifeforms for the Kraang

while a Traag is standing guard at what appeared to be a detention center with a Kraang's tower at its center full of mutants.

"How... how did this happen?"Asked Charles

"I do not know clearly. But from what I heard from the X-Men who survived, this happened

because the Kraang successfully invaded the Earth by using the mutagen."Said Psylocke

"And I assume that the reason you contacted the X-Men in the past is to prevent the Kraang from successfully invaded the Earth, am I correct?"Asked Charles

"Yes, Professor. Here, our chance of winning is minimum. But in your time, the chance of success is higher."Said Psylocke

"We won't let you down. I can assure you that."Said Charles

"I know, Professor. One more thing, you and your team must prevent the Kraang from succeeding at any cost.

Even although that..."Said Psylocke but unable to say the rest to him, believing that it might make thing goes from bad to worse.

"Even although what?"Asked Charles and after that, Psylcoke didn't say anything for almost a minute.

"... even although that a madman and his men are coming after you and your X-Men."Said Psylocke as she's closing

her eyes. Then, open them again to look at Professor Xavier.

"A madman? Who is this madman?"Asked Charles with worry in voice.

"You know who he is. You all know him."Said Psylocke and with that, she disappeared from his sight. Once she's gone, he begins to think of who is 'the madman'

she was referring to. Then, it comes into his cannot believe it but what if that future is true, then so does who would that madman is. Cannot help but

feeling more concern of his students, he takes a deep breath to clam his nerve. Knowing that eventually, the path of the X-Men and the Foot Clan will intertwined

and that his students will have to come face-to-face with the Shredder! Lost in his thought, it takes the voice of one of his students to snap him out of it.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"Asked Jean telepathically in the high-pitched voice, snapping him out of his thought.

"I-I am here, Jean. And I can hear you."Said Charles back telepathically.

"What happened, Professor. You disappeared for five minutes!"Said Jean

"I... was lost in thought. We can discuss about that later. Right now, how is the mission?"Asked Charles

"Not so well, Professor. The MRD has us surrounded."Said Jean

Meanwhile, in Kazan Kremlin at Kazan in Tatarstan, Russia...

"To the ones called the X-Men and the two mutants who are the ones called the X-Men are protecting,

surrender and there will be no what that is known as violence... much."Said MRD's Officer #1 from the outside.

"If the ones called the X-Men refused to do what that is known as surrender, the consequence will be

posivitely dire for the ones called the X-Men."Said MRD's Officer #2 from the outside as well of the Kremlin.

"Has anyone ever feel annoying about how they always talk?"Asked Raph but before anyone could give him an answer, the laser blast suddenly pierced through the door,

exploding the door and created a big hole on the kremlin. Soon, a platoon of Kraang in disguises of the MRD's officers step with their weapons aiming at the mutants.

Then, they open fire on them with their blasters while also marching toward to them slowly. Soon, two mobile energy cannons also join and begin to reinforce the disguised

officers by firing lasers to the X-Men and the two mutants they came to rescue. However, the aliens' gunfire is short-lived Doorman appeared behind them with his own blue

portal and sent them and their energy cannon to somewhere else with another portal he quickly created under their feet. Ironically, his victory is too short-lived because more

Kraang in the disguises of the officers of Mutant Response Division open fire on him, injuring him. But then, Nightcralwer appears out of nowhere and teleport him to be with

the other X-Men under the pillars that support the second floor. As for the two mutants who the X-Men came to rescue, they are now with on the second floor and hiding

behind the white fences, trying to stay away from the fight. The first one is a large muscular man in late 20's with black hair in red shirt, red pants and yellow armbands

and his skin is compeltely covered in steel. His name is Piotr Rusputin. The other mutant the X-Men came to rescue is his sister, Illyana Rasputin. She has blond hair and

slender body. She's wearing a pink blouse, dark blue jacket and blue jeans. As for why are they hiding instead of helping the X-Men fight against the MRD, that's because

Piotr wishes not to leave his sister side because she has no control of her powers. If she is not calm, she will randomly teleport around and he has no intention of losing his

sister anytime soon, either to the aliens who disguised themselves as government's men or her own powers.

"Kraang, the present is being a positive time to be the testing of the model of Project: Sentinels

that is known as the early model of the Sentinels of Kraang."Said MRD's Officer #3

"Kraang agreed with that statement of Kraang."Said MRD's Officer #2 and with that, he called for the backup in the form of the early type of Sentinels they designed.

"Kraang, initiate the model of Sentinels of Kraang, which is known as Prowler."Said MRD's Officer #4 via his com-link. Soon, an MRD's chopper approached the Kazan Kremlin

and slowly drop a scorpion-shaped purple robot down. It has its stinger and right arm as laser blasters while its right arm has three fingers. Once on the ground, the chain is

untied and the Prowler begins to march toward to the battlefield. Upon seeing them arriving, the disguised Kraang who are firing at the X-Men quickly make way for

the incoming Prowler. Once in the scene, it quickly opens fire on the X-Men, Piotr and his sister. Due to all shots are very fast, none of them can do anything except

hiding behind the pillars and the fences.

"We need a new plan here!"Said Cyclops

"Got one!"Said Nightcrawler and then he teleports himself to the back of the Prowler. Then, he jumps up and use his katana swords to slash its stinger off. Then, he landed on

its back and stab the scorpion-shaped Sentinel with his swords again and again until it is finally deactivated. Then, he jumps down and run toward the others when the aliens

in the disguises of MRD's officers resume in firing at the X-Men with their blasters and laser cannons.

"Just how many of these guys are out there?!"Asked Rogue as she's hiding behind one of the pillars.

"I can check that out if you wanted."Said Shadowcat from the pillar next to her.

"Or better yet, lure them away and make them fire at each other!"Said Cyclops after figured an idea out. And with that, Kitty runs out to face the platoon of MRD's officers.

With her powers, all of their shots go through her. Then, she ran passed all of them and go straight to another group that is waiting outside. Upon seeing her, they quickly

open fire on her. But just like the other times, they all simply just go through her. Soon, she found herself being surrounded by two platoons of officers of the Mutant

Response Division, who quickly open fire on her. But with her powers still active, all those laser shots just go through her and hit the other disguised officers.

Back at the Future in 2040, in the largest yurt at Fortress X...

"So what's our next move?"Asked Psylocke

"Now we wait and do our best here."Said Raph and suddenly, Donnie enters the yurt with worry on his face.

"Raph! We got the Sentinels coming!"Said Donnie and with that, the two mutants inside the yurt follow him outside with their weapons. Outside of the fortress,

twelve M.O.U.S.E.R.S are entering the oasis and is heading toward to the mutants' stronghold by the road that linked it with the outside world. As they're coming,

the mutants inside the fortress quickly close the gate, sealing themselves inside. But when the M.O.U.S.E.R.S reached the fortress, they immediately begin to eat

their way inside with their mouths full of sharp teeth made out of metal. In no time, they successfully penetrated the fortress and go right for the mutants.

"ROARRR!"

"Ugh! Not these little critters again!"Said Raph as he's pulling his a pair of sai out, ready to fight off the little Sentinels with sharp teeth.

"Give them everything you got!"Said Bishop and with his body begins to be covered with red aura and then he blasts red beams from his hands to two M.O.U.S.E.R.S,

destroying them. Kamal then touches the ground, absorbing the earth into his skin and rush out to fight the M.O.U.S.E.R.S while Psylocke simply use her powers to levitate

two of them up and throw them to other two incoming M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Knowing that they're outnumbered, one of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S scanned the area with its eye and leave

the fortress with the hole that it came in earlier with the others. As it's making its way toward to the Impossible Desert, a pair of eyes spotted them from the sideway on

the left, which is completely full of trees. Back at the Fortress X, Raph is using his sai to stab two M.O.U.S.E.R.S in the heads, destroying them. Donnie hits one of

the M.O.U.S.E.R.S in the head with his bo-staff but the little Sentinel uses its mouth full of sharp teeth to grab it. But then, he presses the button on his staff and

a blade stick out from it, stabbing the M.O.U.S.E.R.S in the head and turning his bo-staff into a naginata in the process. Back outside, the escaping M.O.U.S.E.R.S is

about to reached the Impossible Desert, only to be intercepted and slash into pieces with a mutant with a pair of metal claws made of adamantium.

"Sorry, bub. But no telling Master Mold of where we are here."Said Logan then he turned around, grab a basket full of crabs and sack full of fishes, and leave for Fortress X.

Not long after the defeat of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S, Logan made it back to the mutants' stronghold. Upon entering, he is greeted by a pile of scrap metals that came from

the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

"*Whistle* Nice mess, you guys made."Said Logan sarcastically.

"Got anything for dinner?"Asked Raphael as he's approaching him. After mentioned that, the clawed mutant shows

him the basket full of crabs and a sack full of fishes, and two of them are catfishes.

"No frogs today?"Asked Raphael

"Definitely not, bub."Said Logan

Later, in Fortress X' largest yurt...

"The crabs we need more time. But the fishes will be faster, that's for sure."Said Logan after he finished prepared the small fishes by putting sticks into each of them.

As for the crabs, Elizabeth has them all tied up, put them all inside a steam tray, which is located on the wok, which is also where the catfishes are being cooked by

the fireplace below.

"So the mission ended in success."Said Wolverine as he's sitting before the fireplace and placing the fishes he impaled with sticks earlier around the fireplace.

"Yeah, now all we can do is hoping that they can make things right."Said Raphael

"You know them. We know them. They will make it, bub."Said Logan

"But still, we should have a counter-plan if it's backfired."Said Donnie

"So what do you suggest? All of us against the Kraang and their Sentinels? Even if that is a joke, it wouldn't be funny at all."Said Logan

"I'm not joking, Sensei Logan."Said Donnie

"You know I'm no longer a sensei, alright? Not anymore..."Said Logan while looking down in shame.

"Nobody blames you, Logan. You know that."Said Raphael

"Well, I did. Sort of..."Said Logan, still looking down to the ground. Suddenly, a woman with blue skin and bob haircut

in black tight jumpsuit walks inside with a sack on her left shoulder. And hanging on her hips is pair of blasters.

"Where've you been, Domino?"Asked Logan as he's looking up to her.

"Finding frogs..."Said Domino and she puts the sack down and open it for them, revealing them the frogs in the sack.

"Happy you found some."Said Raphael sarcastically.

"Fried frogs taste good."Said Domino

"Sorry to break it to you but we're running low on cooking oil."Said Donnie

"Grilling then?"Asked Domino

"Good choice..."Said Raphael

Back to the Past in 2020, at the Front of Kazan Kremlin...

"Once this fight is concluded, the ones called the X-Men will be terminated by Kraang."Said MRD's Officer as he's blasting the incoming Doorman along with another officer.

However, he cuts both of them in half, exposing the real Kaang within their stomachs, thus destroying their robotic bodies. But unknown to him, two more MRD's officers

are aiming their blasters at him from behind. But before both them will get to shoot at him, a pair of sai fly right into their heads, stabbing them, malfunctioning the droids,

and forcing their alien users to flee like the others.

"You're welcome."Said Griddex as he's approaching the recently defeated opponents and taking his sai out of their heads. However, the last MRD's officer is aiming his blaster

at him from one of the kremlin's towers. Doorman spots this. So he quickly pulls out one of his katana, use it form a portal, rush in, teleport to the tower that he saw

the officer, and slash him into two pieces like the other Kraang Droids in disguises. Once done, he forms another portal and return to the ground below to reunite with

the other X-Men while the slashed Kraang Droid and the Kraang inside is falling down toward to them.

"You're welcome."Said Doorman like how he said back to him earlier. As he's looking around, all he sees is that the rest of the X-Men are gathering around him and

his brothers with a huge pile of scrapped metals from the bodies of the Kraang Droids lying around them. Once all X-Men are regrouped, they turned to look at

the two Russian mutants, who are coming out from the Kazan Kremlin to meet them.

"So what will your answer be?"Asked Doorman as he's looking at Piotr and Illyana. Both of

them then look at each other for a minute. Then, they turn to look back at the X-Men.

"Well, what happened today's clearly showed that Kazan is no longer safe for us. So... yes."Said Piotr

"But I definitely going to miss our home and friends here..."Said Illyana as she's looking down with sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry, both of you will be safe at the mansion!"Said Shadowcat

"And we can be your new friends!"Said Iceman

Sometimes later, in the Living Room at Xavier's mansion...

"You're not serious!"Said Logan

"I AM serious, Logan!"Said Charles

"Message from the future. That is one thing! But going against him! It's another story!"Said Logan

"I agree with Logan on this. I am uncertain that our students can handle him right now."Said Yoshi

"Ahem! Gentlemen..."Said Ororo as she's entering the room with Hank and the rest of the X-Men and their new recruits. Both them were waiting for them to return from

Kazan while Professor Xavier, Wolverine and Master Splinter are having a conversation regarding the message from the future. As for Tang Shen, Miwa and Hana,

they're busying preparing foods in the kitchen at the moment.

"They're back. And they brought the new recruits with them."Said Hank

"So... what were you three talking about?"Asked Ororo

"Nothing important... for now..."Said Logan and then he leaves for the mansion's courtyard to calm himself down after having such conversation.

"... what just happened?"Asked Kitty in confusion after she and the others saw Logan left for the courtyard.

"Yoshi, why don't you take the new recruits to the kitchen? The dinner is almost ready after all."Said Charles and with that, Yoshi nodded and take the two Russian mutants

with him, knowing that his friend wanted to have the discussion regarding that message from the future with his students alone. Once they're out of sight, Charles ordered

them to sit down.

"Please, sit down. We have much to discuss."Said Charles as he's looking at his X-Men and begin the story of what he recently encountered.

**Author's note: And that's all for this chapter! I hope you all like it! And I know that some of you must really wanted to see the discussion between **

**Charles and the rest of the X-Men about ****the bleak future that Psylocke has shown him earlier. But I decided to leave that to the imagination of each **

**of you readers instead. That would be more fun and make things easier for me, ****more or less, I think. Well, it's up to you guys anyway. So don't forget **

**to tell me what you guys think about it. As for when they will get to face the Shredder himself, it will be a while. ****Just like in TMNT 2012, he won't just **

**come out to face them himself unless he has to. So yeah, the first confrontation between the X-Men and the Foot Clan will be Charles' students versus**

**Shredder's pupils. I know that sound like two groups of students from two different schools are being at each other's throats but it is quite clear that **

**I don't have much of a choice here. ****And yes, I've said in the other author's note that the Japanese woman named Itsu is Wolverine's love interest here **

**and also biological mother of Wolverine's daughter here. So that means ****Wolverine's dauguther's name will be Kirika in this universe. But should her **

**surname be Yashida or not, it is still a debating matter. So once again, I hope you guys like this chapter for ****my X-Men/TMNT story here and don't forget **

**to tell the other people about it if you wanted to introduce it to your comrades.**

**Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

**TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


End file.
